The Observer
by TwilightsQuintessence
Summary: He took away my heart that day and keeps taking it every time I see him. 'Shouldn't it be only fair I take something in return' I think as I look at his soft full red lips. Angst, Language, M/M, mentions of Abuse, Minor, N/C, One-shot, Yaoi


Author's Note: This is the first time I'm posting on this site please be gentle with me, thank you. I also have no Beta, so if there are any mistakes or anything unclear, please let me know and I'll fix it. I hope you guys will like this. Please enjoy! Now onto the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything related to the books or movies. Also, I'm not making any money of any kind from writing this fanfiction.

* * *

The Observer.

Here I am, standing right next to his bed. Watching, as his chest moves up and down, like it usually does never mind the red tinted white bandages covering him. I've been here for quite a while now, ever since the others left to go discuss things in the Headmaster's office. They left him all alone, here in this cold medical room. Seeing him lying there, in that hospital bed once again made something inside me snap. He's been in here way too often for his short time back in our world. It makes me wonder, if he had been in a hospital, a few times, when he was younger. Probably not. Not with those damn muggles. It's obvious to anyone truly looking those beasts aren't good for him. The way he tenses at the slightest touch, how silent he is when in pain. Those sad, lonely, hurt emerald eyes, one could see the trace of something else in these beautiful gems. It flashes whenever there was any mention of his family… that flash of fear and shame. True undulated terror and utter forced belief of that he deserves humiliation. The first time I saw that, it took my breath away, for no matter how fast it was it seemed like a lifetime to me. That made me sad, seeing as those pigs are the only close blood relatives left in the world for him. But… it also made me mad. Not for the reason that he had such horror and degradation in them, okay maybe a bit of that anger was for that, but mostly I was angered for something I had not a clue about at the time. Of course that's not what I thought at the time, I had thought it was because of that.

Every time I saw that flash I became pissed and slowly my anger grew. Whenever he was hurt, miserable, fuming, and finally, happy. I didn't understand why the last emotion made me pissed. Why was I feeling this I saw his jewel like eyes light up as he laughed with the others. But when he laughed with me, talked with me walked with me, or do anything with me… I felt so content. Such happiness I could easily die from it and wouldn't mind. So intense these feelings were, but what could I do? I was only eleven turning twelve when I notice how strong they were. Who could I have talked to about them without sounding as mad as a hatter? So I kept quiet about them, and they grew as the years passed by until now.

As I stand over little Harry, and he is little because of those vile fends. Malnutrition, it could only be the cause of his shortness. He's only 5'4 and turning fifth-teen soon. If, and I mean if he does gain a growth spurt it'll only be an inch maybe two while the rest of us, whom are already 5'6 to 6 feet, will remain always taller than him. The reason he's so lithe and eats quickly in small amounts could be most likely traced back to how he was "taught" when he was still a child. I growled darkly out loud, still standing over him, he whimpered at the noise. I was surprised that he actually heard my growl through all the potions he was on. I had to stop my growl for the whimper went straight to my groin and I didn't want to alert Madam Promfery that I was here. She came out of her office anyway. Looking around the hospital wing muttering to herself about hearing unusual sounds and walked over to the only laying body here. I had to stop myself from attacking her for touching him. Somewhat surprise, I moved slightly away from her reach. She can't see me; I've borrowed the little one's invisibility cloak.

After making sure the healer left to her office again. I had cast a silencing spell over her doors as I moved back to my original spot next to him. I also went over my new understanding of my feelings towards the young one since that thing snapped inside on me. Those intense feelings, I know when they started but I don't really care about the whys any more. I've always felt that way about him I've noticed. Since I've seen him at the platform 9 ¾ when we were eleven years old. Seeing him wear too big and old clothing and that awe filled face. His eyes glittering in happiness, the sight was a sad one and yet beautiful one at the same time. He took away my heart that day and keeps taking it every time I see him. _'Shouldn't it be only fair I take something in return?' _I think as I look at his soft full red lips. They really should belong to a girl, along with those long curled eyelashes and feather soft onyx hair. And those eyes, with that small thin body. Really, Harry should have been born a girl. I wonder if his dad looked this feminine? Or maybe he inherited more from his mum then those jewels of his. No one would really notice, they only see black hair and glasses and think James Potter, no one but me. And if I could, I would take Harry and worship him like the goddess he is! Damn it, why don't people understand how special he is!

I had to look away as I make myself stop from growling, least I make him scared of me subconsciously. That wouldn't do well, not at all. Looking back towards his lips, I lick my own. Should I or shouldn't I? Harry wouldn't know, being too drugged up to know what's going on. I would be his first kiss and he would be mine. But he wouldn't participate, but could I really hold myself back from doing this in front of everyone? I've controlled my urges before, but I'll break if I don't get a taste of him now. Knowing how true that statement was, I steadied myself, and looked towards the office. Its light was off. Poppy must have gone to bed. I took a deep breath to calm myself. I'm fidgety, all of a sudden for some reason, as I took off the top portion of Harry's cloak. As I looked in a nearby mirror, my head looked to be floating there in what seems to just be thin air. I lean over him some more, putting one hand under his head on top of the pillow his little head rested on, feeling those soft feathers he calls hair. The other hand went under the sleeping beauty's chin. Then I kissed him. Not a quick pick, it was more like I was savoring those sweet, sweet lips. Soon, I was licking and sucking them lightly. I couldn't get enough. As I realized that using my hand holding his chin, I could open his mouth. And I did. My tongue entered that unexplored territory. Mapping out everything it could reach, when all of a sudden something wet touched it. The wet thing moved against my tongue, like it was trying to figure out what it was and what it was doing there. My eyes shot opened, I don't remember ever closing them. They had managed to look straight into somewhat drugged emerald ones. I broke off the kiss, breathing hard as was he was. Watching him warily as he watched me the same way, both of us had blank slates for faces or I did, as Harry had a bit of a drugged look on his. The silence was long, strong, and tense between us. Finally it was broken, when he spoke in his nearly silent, strained, sore, and angelic voice.

"Why?"

I looked down for a moment, trying to figure out what he was trying to ask with that question. Now I know what he meant by it, but then…But then, I was still too new with my understanding of my feelings and that thing being snapped inside of me just moments before. Maybe, maybe if I had more time… Looking back at him, I let my emotions enter my eyes. I'm not sure what he exactly saw, which emotion was strongest at that point, as he let out a soft startled gasp from what he saw.

"Why?" I answered him. "Because, you…I…" I stopped as I tried to bring myself to say it. Confusion is strongly present in his eyes now; soon, awareness of his situation begins to slowly follow. He's alone, helpless with someone strongly emotionally driven to do what he wants maybe a bit mentally disturbed, Merlin only knows his had enough of mentally disturbed wizards coming after him tonight. He can't even shout out for help because of the potions that makes his throat sore that is, if I hadn't already taking steps in making sure no one could hear them. Also, the fact that I still held him in my grasp. And yet, as all of these things were most likely entering his mind faster each second longer he was druggedly awake, he remained calm. It could be because, after all, I am his friend not a life-threatening dark wizard to worry about who wants to give him to the Dark Lord. A soft murmur of a name, my name, fell from those rosy hues, and his hand softly touched mine, which still kept his chin captive. Those emeralds showed concern… concern for me. It was that, that made me lose it. I'm aware of that now. It's just he's so giving of himself, never caring for what happens to him only for the happiness and safety of others. Maybe if I had kept my cool…maybe…oh well… My head that was under his head grabbed his long feathery hair, Harry let out a startled sound. I leaned close yet again my hot breath hitting his scrawny face. I must have had some of my possessiveness show since fear began to slowly enter those forest greens, my dick grew harder at the fact I was making him feel this way. Me what some would consider a joke, the little imp never did. I was making Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, the most powerful wizard of my generation, feel fear of me, of what I could do to him in his pitiful and weak injured state. Tears as well as questions grew in those frighten yet confused eyes, but the tears didn't fall. It was then I finally answered him.

"Because," I practically growled at him, tightening my grip on him a bit more. He gave a whimpering sound, whether it's from the slight pain from my grip or my growl I don't know, but either or it made me smirk smugly. "You belong to me." I crushed his delicate lips in a hash kiss, he tried to push me off but due to his wounds and his intake of potions, it felt like a tiny kitten playing with a piece of string. My hand, the one that was holding his chin began to travel downwards touching the bloody bandages and aching muscles, make the poor boy cry out in pain. At least that what it sounded to be, it was kind of hard to tell as the cry was muffled by the kiss. Speaking of it, when Harry had cried out it allowed my tongue to once again enter that sweet moist cavern, exploring once more. The hand that had been traveling south wards had finally reached its destination, under the hospital gown, making the hurt boy squeak and squirm in protest as it began to explore this new territory. My hand fondled and randomly squeezed the limp member, trying to coaxes it into hardness.

Gasping for breath after I had released him, his green eyes looked into mine. They were beginning to glaze over from the potions kicking in again and lust from my petting of him and yet he was still focused enough to know he should be quiet to not try to call upon my wrath upon himself again. That fueled my rage against those filthy creatures, how would the little imp know when to be quiet and try to be as unnoticeable and when to be loud and call upon everyone's attention on him. He was taught, through pain it seems, as he learned his lesson well. My rage must have shown on my face since the poor boy began to bite his lower lip and his eyes were half close as if he were preparing for pain. Even in my rage I notice, yet it didn't really hit me. He had opened his mouth; to I believe say or maybe even pleaded with me, when a small moan came out instead. By Merlin's white long bread! The boy looks so edible when blushes, my member pulsed at the vision, still does now as I think back to that moment, and I growled my approval. Thinking of how delicious he looks, I once again lean over him and began to nibble and suck at his delicate neck. Gods above! I couldn't get enough of this boy! I came up upon the bed and sat lightly on his legs, my hard aching penis could be felt through the robes and cloak I was wearing. He gave off a frightful whine from my touches.

"N-no…Please!"

I'm too lost in his taste to hear him cried out with a fear filled moan.

"St-stop it! P-please!"

The little imp begged, as I began to grind against him. That hand the was molesting him so sweetly earlier is now holding one of the little one's over his head while my other one had let go of his hair and grabbed the other arm and was putting it over his head to join the other. This effectively pinned and trapped the little pixie down to the mattress.

Harry had panic and tried to jerk away from me. Though, considering how weak he was, he couldn't get away far if at all, but it still that little bit made me livid. He wanted to get away from **me**! '_How dare that little elf try to run from his owner!' _ I had thought at the time as my hands tighten their grip on him, making the elf-like boy cry out in pain.

"No little elf." I had begun darkly. "You will not get away from me so easily."

He sniffed cutely with that little nose of his. Tears were silently flowing down his cheeks at this time.

"I-I don't understand…This, this can't be happening…not by **you**! I-" he gasps in pain as I tighten my hold on him yet again, still he continues softly. "I, I never thought you…You would touch… no, hurt me in this way. I th-thought, you wo-wouldn't us-use me this w-way. I thought our friendship meant more to you than that!" He yelled furiously at the end of his speech. His eyes flashed Avada Kavada green with his rage. I had nearly forgotten how beautiful he is when he fights, whether it's against Snape and students like Malfoy or for his life like earlier this night. His cheeks tinted pink as he turns his face away from my eyes, the tiny elfling must have seen my desire risen for him as he yelled at me…

It was quiet for a few minutes after the younger ones outburst. I've subconsciously stopped grinding him while he was talking. Also, I had loosen of my hold on him, so I wouldn't be gripping too hard during this time of peace. I remembered thinking during this time _'Little green eyes thinks I'm using him? Like one of those other fools? No. This, this won't do. No, not at all. Not at all.' _Moving our arms a bit, I manage to get both of his wrists into one hand. Using my free hand, I grabbed his chin lightly, yet firmly, and forced him to turn his head back to its original place. Even though his eyes were closed, tears still made their way down as he gave into a hushed sob he had been holding back. To be this emotionally affected by my so-called betrayal, it shows he has such a strong spirit, and maybe some feelings for me of his own? It would truly be a shame to have his spirit to be killed off by those brutes that supposedly "care" for him while being in the Muggle world.

"Oh Harry. Harry, Harry, Harry." I said while shaking my head, does he really believe that? I paused for a second and gave him a soft smile, he must have been shocked since his glossy eyes had widened. But honestly, I couldn't tell you what he was thinking. Normally, I would be able to but it seems as if the drugs were too much in affect this time. Which it seems weird seeing as his eyes usually indicate what he's feeling. You know the whole 'the eyes are the window to the soul' and such. The onetime which I really wanted to know his thoughts, Snape had stolen them from me with his potions. I truly never had hated that man than I did right then, even when he degrades Harry in front of everyone in class. I began to stroke his feathery lips with my thumb while still holding his chin in my palm.

"My little Harry, I would never hurt you like they would. I would never use you either." His sparkling, from tears, gems opened a bit looking at me warily. Letting go of his chin I wiped his tears gently away. "Please, stop your tears, little one. Even though, you do look lovely wet. But I digress… You know I do care about you right? I truly do! You have to believe me!" I had squeezed his hands with my last statement. "I care so much. So much...about you." He tensed after I said that, till this day I not sure as to why. His eyes began to dart around as if trying to find way to escape, silly little one there was no way you'd escape from me when I finally have you in my grasp.

"I-I s-see…" He said suddenly and went limp in my hands. "W-will you let me g-go? E-ever?" The young goddess below me sounded as scared as he looked. Gods that just turned on the beast within me that enjoyed his suffering from my hand even more. How was that even possible? I'm not sure.

"Never!" I growled at him narrowing my eyes as well. I had also unknowingly pressed down on him into bed making it hard for him to breath but, I was unaware of the fact just then. Didn't I tell that he was mine already? Why does he have to question that? Question me? The answer should be obvious.

Gasping lightly he answered to my growl. "Bu-but… they w-will c-come… to ch-check on me…eventually. Th-then…wha-what? What… will you d-do? ... P-please, I-I can't b-breath… " By the time he had finished his crimson lips had a hint of lilac to them, as proof that he hadn't enough air going into his lungs.

I leaned back, giving him enough space to allow him to suck in all the air his injured chest would allowed him to. I gave him a sorrowful look at the unnecessary pain I gave him and the use of his hidden intelligence. I know him to be as smart as or even smarter than any Ravenclaw, but for some reason he hides it until his survival instinct forces him to use it. The fact that he needed to use it with me… I don't know if he hides it as a way for everyone to see him as less of a threat or it was something those monsters "taught" to do. But he was right; the others will be coming soon to check on him. I've been lucky so far, maybe Harry's good luck seems to be rubbing off on me, and hopefully his bad luck won't. It hurts, knowing that I can't have him the way I want to right now. If I were to be found like this, holding him down, while he was hurt, like this I would be seen as a threat and perhaps mentally ill.

I looked at him; maybe I could do something for him. To repaid the pain I've caused while being here. So far, it has been about my pleasure, my exploration, and my… need of him. Not even thinking about his wants, needs or pleasure. I had been selfish. I had at last realized that as I observed him laying limply, not even fighting back anymore, there gasping for much needed oxygen through lavender hinted scarlet lips, and fear prominent in those glassy emerald green eyes. Even though the image was ideally, there was something that wrong with it. I sat there, on his legs pinning him down, for a few moments trying to figure out what it was. Then, it hit me. No matter how much of a thrill the thing within me was getting at seeing him scared out of his wits, another part of me was appall by the fright and those dwindling hints of what would have been blue if his lips were pale like a man's should have been. I know he's tough but I can't help but think of him as delicate as the flower his mother was name after. Especially since, he looks so good, with his hair messier than normal and his member touching my own and as hard as my own, laying beneath me.

I growled and looked away from him. _'Damn it, I'm so close to getting him. It's not fair…But there is one thing I could do…'_ I chuckled softly and turned back to look at him, Harry's eyes went wide at the sound and then narrowed a bit with wariness linking in them. Merlin, he's so adorable, like a kitten. Finally, his lips had returned to their original ruby color, and he was breathing a lot easier.

"You're right little elf, they should be coming to check on you soon. I just hate the fact that I didn't get to finish this." As I began to rub his cheek, leans slightly towards my hand making me smile softly. "But there is one thing I can do to make it up to you for not being able to finish." I had lent down upon him, this time, I had softly and sweetly began to kiss and nibble on him.

While I had distraction him with that, my hand that held his little face began to travel south once more. It seems that Harry's hospital gown had ridden up a bit, not so much where I could see everything but enough for my hand to go under and reach its prize. Before it could do that, my hand had to get my own pride out of its confines. Once free, my hand grabbed both and began to molest them. It felt good, there was no dry rubbing, since we both were linking pre-cum no matter how much the little one tried to deny it, and he was enjoying my touch. The half covered moans and my sticky hand proved this. Merlin, I'll always love his soft panting and how he tried to cover any sound he made. But what I loved more was hearing what I was doing to him. "Harry…let me hear you…I want to hear you, love..." He didn't last long after that.

Gods, the scene he made while he orgasm still makes me nearly cum just by thinking about it. His eyes and mouth open wide then he shudders while his eyes rolls backwards as the close. His lips then close into the sweetest smile I've ever had yet to have seen. The sounds, Merlin, the sweetest of sirens wouldn't be able to tempt any sailor if they had a choice between the two. Seeing and hearing him scream my name and as well as feeling his hot goodness squirting in my hand; I had lost it and climaxed as well.

Once my vision began to reappear, I had to roll a bit off of the pixie, never knowing when I fell on top of him. I released his hands, if I was too tired to hold them then there goes without saying he won't be able to move much. Releasing our members, I looked at my, cum covered hand in awe. So many fantasies, so many naughty and tasteful fantasies, I had finally fulfilled one of them and this was my proof. Bringing my hand closer to my face, I had to wonder…What would it taste like? A mixture of our semen. I was so lost in thought I never noticed when Harry had gathered enough energy to lean over and give my hand a lick. His tiny nose scrunched up at what must have been an unique taste; my dick had gone completely hard in less than a second once more. He leaned back to his original position, looking more relaxed than I've ever seen him to be. It seems that it was tasty enough from that satisfied smack of his lips, which he made, after swallowing the lick full.

"Taste good little pixie?" I asked him while watching him with my curious eyes.

He titled his to the side, looking like a pup or a kit trying to figure out what they were seeing for the first in their short young life. He looked as if he had a question or a dozen of them but couldn't choose which one to ask first. Or I would even answer him. I gave him a slight nod, answering his unasked question if I would.

"Why do you call me those names?" He asked with a slight blush on his face, yet he looked me straight in the eye.

I'll admit, I was a bit confused by that question. Hadn't any one called him by a term of endearment before? I was so sure someone had to...Realization dawned. No one really did, did they? After all, they, the sheep of the wizarding world believed him to have lived as a king when he was sent away all those years ago. I felt anger and sadness at that fact. My anger must have shown more since he began tense up. I pushed my anger back and to try and reassure him that it wasn't him I was angry with.

"Harry, little one. I call you by those names to show that I care for you." I told him softly while looking straight back at him. I leant towards him and gave him a sweet somewhat innocent kiss on the lip than nuzzled into neck while nipping at his ear. "And, oh how I care." I added lustfully.

"Is this the only reason you care?" His voice cracked, I didn't need to look to know he was crying once more. "For sexual gratification?"

I took in a sharp breath, is that what he thinks? That I'm just using him to got off on? Anger starts to flood into me and I growled into his ear while gripping him tight once more. I hear a gasp but I don't really paid it any mind. Not when he thinks so little of my feelings.

"Harry." My possessiveness is back again. "My pretty little Harry. Haven't I told already told you that I wouldn't use you like that? That you are mine? Why do you keep fighting me? You should know already you belong to me."

He whimpered for what reason, I wouldn't know. "B-but why? You've never shown any interest in me like this before." He sounded so lost and confused, I felt the need to hug him, and so I did. I was surprised when he clung to me the way he did, even if he flinched at first.

"It was because I was scared to. Scared about how you would react, if you would have laughed. I thought it would be okay to watch you from the shadows, being only a friend to you for now and maybe something later." I whispered softly, my emotions were flowing out of me, in his ear. "But then," my hold on him tighten but not too much. "But then, when you disappeared tonight in front of everyone and were gone for so long. It felt as if my heart beating had stopped and my breath was gone from my lungs throughout that entire time. Then you came back, I was so happy seeing you there laying on the ground when a horrifying thought came to my mind. What if you were dead?"

I felt tears flowing down my face but paid them no mind, too caught up in describing what I was going through to really care. "That you had died without knowing my love for you. I began to breathe again and my heart began to beat once they said you were alive, it was then seeing you stand covered in dirt and blood holding onto Cedric's cold hand. I had to make sure you knew…Of how much I love you." I looked at his face as I added the last part. Looking at him, I saw his beautiful greens were lined with tears for a few moments then he closed his eyes and rested his head on my shoulder, his mouth near my ear. I felt the slight breeze of his breathe going in and out sighed in bliss, he was actually touching me on his own.

"I…" he started softly, hesitantly, as if he wasn't sure what to exactly say. That he wasn't sure I have no doubt of. Hell, with the night he had, I'm surprised he hadn't tried to beat me down, never mind the fact that he was too weak to do at the moment.

"I…I'm…I'm not… sure if I could …what I mean to say…No one's…" he paused for a few moments letting him put his thoughts together. I hoped he would tell me to say away from him, because there could be no possible way I could, especially now that I've had him in such a way.

"Thank you." He whispered to my ear and gave my neck a sweet small kiss. I looked towards him about to say about when I noticed him trying to hold back a yawn and the drugs kicking in once more.

"I think it's time that I let you sleep little elf. We can finish this discussion…and actions, later once you've healed up a bit." He nodded sleepily in agreement, and slowly got off of my shoulder while I released him gently and placed him on the bed. Mutter a cleaning spell to banish our juices and another one to clean the scent of my being here as well as the scent of our pleasure. I fixed his hospital night gown and cover him with the light blanket and fixed myself and picked up Harry's cloak off the ground and put it on. Once more, only my head was visible. I looked towards the bed to see his hazy greens staring at me through half lidded eyes.

"That cloak looks awfully familiar." He said softly with an eye brow raised.

"It was the only way for me to see you. The only way I was able to make sure you were alright with my own eyes and not on the say of others." I replied seriously.

"You could get into much trouble if you were found with it. Dumbledore knows of it and who it belongs to." He said equally serious.

"You mean I couldn't get in trouble from what I did to you? I think he would be more concerned with my molestation of you than me borrowing your cloak." I had pause it was true that the headmaster and Harry were close like, if he were to tell the old man of what had happen…there would be more than just hell to pay. "You said I would get in trouble if I was found with it. Does that mean you won't tell anyone about this? About what I did to you? Why?" I was curious to his answer. I knew the risks evolved and yet, I took them. He was silent for a bit, his eyes were closing slowly with each word said. When I had finished, they had been closed for some time. I decided to put on the hood and tuned to leave, believing him to be asleep, when he spoke.

"Like you said…we'll speak of this at a later date…than I'll decide whether or not to tell…" Poor little elf trying to fight the call of sleep to continue talking to me, that fact really filed me up with pride and boosted my ego. I couldn't, and wouldn't if I could, stop the smile that grew on my face.

"You should sleep little pixie, I'll see you as soon as they free you from this place."

"I'm…getting there… stay until I do?" It was really getting hard to hear him as he spoke softly but even so, no one would be able to mistake the hope in his voice that could be heard in his tone.

"Sure, that's no problem." I went back towards the bed standing in the same place I had when I first came here. But this time I began to stroke his hair, and softly touch his face in hopes of helping him fall asleep and just to touch what I considered mine. Surprisingly he actually started to purr lightly to the attention. To be honest, I thought if he knew what I had planned to do and what did so far he would be screaming for the life of him and trying to stop my touches. It seems he was more craved for attention than I first thought. I thought of asking why he had changed his feelings and behavior from the beginning to what it is now, but I figured it may be better not to ask and ruin the odd peace that had settled between us.

We were like that for a quite a while, I didn't mind I could have done that all night if I only could but I had happened to have a chance glance at a nearby clock and saw how much time had passed. I'd been there longer than I thought, soon the others will be coming to check or stay here with him. No matter how much I wanted to stay with him and watch how he slept, I had to leave. Besides, I could always continue my nightly watch of him while we are in Hogwarts. And due to the new situation we are in, maybe… I could always do more with him….for him…to him.

"Harry? ... Little one, are you awake?" I received no answer; I'll take that as he finally fell asleep. I stopped my petting of him and looked upon him, minus the bruises and bandages, he looked peaceful. I felt pride in the thought of how I had helped put that look upon his resting face. I took down the wards I had put up, in hopes of carrying out my plan it peace, which it did.

"Good night. Sweet little elf." I whispered as I walk away putting up the hood only to hear a most sleepy reply of "Good night… Neville." From the small form on the bed, as I walk out the door.

'_Now, it's up to him.'_ I think as I walk towards Gryffindor tower, just barely missing from what could be heard a group of people enter the Hospital Wing to check on my Harry. I have a good feeling about this and could only hope that it comes true.


End file.
